onetreehillfandomcom-20200224-history
Ted Davis
Robert Theodore "Ted" Davis Jr. is the father of Brooke Davis Baker grandfather and godfather of Jude and Davis Baker and ex-husband of Victoria Davis. He once lived in Tree Hill but moved to California with his wife Victoria during Brooke's junior year. He was often distant from his daughter and didn't pay her much attention. After moving away, Brooke spent summers with him in California but they don't seem to have created a withstanding bond. Ted even missed the wedding of his daughter for unknown reasons, as he had promised to come. However he came back to his grandsons baptism . Character History Early Life Robert Theodore Davis Jr. was born to Robert Davis Sr. and his wife. Richard came from a privileged social environment, and Mr and Mrs Montgomery pushed their daughter, Victoria Montgomery, to marry Richard due to his high social standing. Although the two did not like each-other, they got married (a kind of arranged marriage). Victoria fell pregnant shortly after their marriage, and Richard hoped to have a son, but instead Brooke Penelope has born. Victoria grow increasingly unhappy in her marriage and with her child And realized she would never fulfill her dreams, so she made sure never to give to her husband and to Brooke she was a distant mother. Despite not being close with his daughter, Richard would take Brooke, and her best friend Peyton Sawyer on his boat . Season 2 During Brooke's teenage years Ted became bankrupt, and after trying to make of the money they could by selling belongings they had to move to Los Angeles selling their home in Tree Hill. But Brooke refused to leave, and instead went to live with Karen Roe after her parents refused to allow her to live with best friend; Peyton Sawyer. In the summer of Brooke joined her parents, but returned to Tree Hill with Haley James Scott to live with. Season 3 Following moving to LA Richards business picked up and the family was able to regain their wealth. But Brooke returned to Tree Hill to finish her high school education and was allowed to live by herself in an apartment in Tree Hill which was funded by her parents who also gave her an allowance. Season 4 The following summer, Brooke returned to Los Angeles this time with her best friend, Peyton Sawyer spend her holidays with her parents, but returned later to New York with her expanding fashion company Clothes Over Bro's. Missing Years Since moving to California, Ted and Victoria have separated, as she moved to New York to help Brooke with Clothes Over Bro's, with Brooke citing that her father's common absence due to travelling was the reason. Ted's current status remains unknown. Season 8 Ted didn't attend his daughter Brooke's wedding to Julian Baker although his name was mentioned on the invitation along with his wife inviting guests to the wedding of their daughter, even though he hadn't seen Brooke for years. And before her wedding, Brooke remembers her childhood and remembers one particular day, one where the parents were arguing inside their home, and she was out and beheld a young bride who threw out her veil. Twenty years later she wore the veil for her own wedding. Brooke belived that her dad will come and same he was not here for photos, she said to Quinn that her father will come. But later a few minutes before the ceremony Victoria announced officaly Ted's absence. So Victoria gave Brooke to Julian to the church. Season 9 Ted came back to Tree Hill to assist to his grandsons baptism because his daughter asked him to be the godfather of her children. His wife wasn't sure that would be, because she had contcted baars, Golf... and no had seen Ted but Brooke belived that he was here and finaly he came. So Ted reunited with his daughter, who was very happy to see her "daddy" and meet to the first time his son-in-law, Julian Baker and his grandsons and his grandsons godmother, Haley James Scott. But Ted's wife, Victoria, wasn't happy to see her husband. Later Brooke learned him that she wants create a new comapgny Baker Man and she asked him if he would help her because Victoria refused. Ted agreed. A few days later Brooke and Ted breakfasted together and Ted arrived in late. He saided to Brooke that he found investisor for Baker Man. Brooke was very happy to have the opportunity to work with her father and creat a strong bond with him. This created new fights between Brooke and Victoria. For presenting his daughter to her investisors Ted organized a lunch with them to the Golf, after a party that ha won. He seemed pround to present his daugther Brooke Davis of Clothes Over Bro's. But during the meal Ted monopolized the discusion. Brooke was desappointed. Relationships Relationships Since almost 30 years Ted is married with Victoria Montgomery. Ted and his wife married without love, Victoria loving an other boy and marring Ted after her parents whish and Ted don't love Victoria. After their marriage Victoria fell pregnant. She wanted abort but Ted wanted have a son, so she didn't and gave birth to their child Brooke Penelope Davis. Their daughter's birth not ameliorated their relation and they passed their time together to fighting causing the pain of Brooke. After Brooke's creation of her compagny Clothes Over Bro's Victoria left Ted and moved with Brooke in New York. The pair was later reunited at their grandsons baptism. Family Family:Ted Davis/Family Ted was raised by his parents, Robert Davis Sr. his namestake. And later in life he married to Victoria Montgomery, but he didn't love her due to his parents whishes. With Victoria, Richard had a daughter Brooke, but he didn't have a very strong relationship with her because he wanted a son and didn't want to spend time with her. Richard has two grandsons; Davis and Jude Baker which he is the godfather according to Brooke's whish. Trivia *On Brooke's birth record Ted's name is listed as Richard Edgar Davis Jr. *In episode The Other Half Of Me we hear the voice of Ted, who argues with his wife, Victoria. *The name of his mother is maybe Penelope, the middle name of her daughter. *Ted had always wanted a son. *Brooke calls her father "daddy" while she calls her mother "Victoria" or "Mother". *Ted is the godfather of his both grandsons Jude and Davis Baker. *Ted is very good golfer . Davis, Richard Category:Supporting Characters Category:The Davis Family Category:Fathers Category:Season 9 Characters